Para pengamat
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Shishio dan teman-teman yang lain hanya ingin Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki membaik hubungannya. [3rd Project 26 #05]


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

Shishio, Tsurumaru Kuninaga,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #05**_

_**I'm yours : Candle**_

**Para pengamat**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Shishio bilang hubungan yang Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki jalani saat ini adalah bukti seberapa bodohnya Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Sangat tidak jelas, bukan kekasih tapi tidak bisa disebut sekedar teman. Tidak terikat perjanjian apapun, berhubungan sex sekalipun tidak masalah bagi keduanya. Tidak ada keterlibatan uang dan jabatan atau pekerjaan juga, jadi ketika Shishio ditanya oleh sahabat-sahabat Tsurumaru yang lain tentang hubungan Mikazuki dengan sahabat mereka itu, yang bisa Shishio katakan hanya "Tidak tahu."

Pernah sekali Shishio menggolongkan hubungan keduanya ke dalam sebutan 'TTM tahap PDKT' mengingat mereka tidak ragu untuk melakukan hubungan badan, tapi setelah tahu kalau baik Tsurumaru atau Mikazuki membebaskan diri untuk berhubungan badan dengan orang lain juga, Shishio menyerah untuk mencari sebutan yang tepat bagi hubungan keduanya.

"Lalu?"

"Sudah aku bilang berulang kali, jangan tanya aku. Kenapa kalian tidak coba tanya pada orangnya langsung? Kalian sering bertemu dengannya di luar kantor, kan?"

Ichigo Hitofuri, Akashi Kuniyuki dan si kembar Higekiri-Hizamaru hanya bisa diam. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu kejelasan tentang hubungan Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru karena memang yang bersangkutan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mereka. Alasan mereka bertanya pada Shishio juga karena belakangan Tsurumaru sering menginap di apartemen Shishio—bisa dibilang mengungsi.

"Tapi pernahkan kau bertanya padanya? .. em, tentang hubungannya dengan Mikazuki atau alasan kenapa dia tidak mau kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, misalnya."

Shishio mengangguk, apa yang Akashi tanyakan barusan memang pernah ia ajukan pada Tsurumaru beberapa hari setelah Tsurumaru tinggal bersama dengannya.

"Pernah sih, tapi dia bilang kalau Mikazuki hanya teman, lebih tepatnya 'Friend with benefit' atau semacamnya. Alasan dia tinggal di apartemenku juga katanya hanya karena dekat dengan kantornya yang baru, jadi selama dia belum dapat apartemen baru dia menumpang di tempatku dulu."

"Apartemenmu dan apartemennya hanya beda dua stasiun dari kantor yang baru, tidak memakan waktu yang lama untuk pulang pergi. Dan lagi kalau dia ingin tempat yang lebih dekat harusnya dia menginap di tempat Mikazuki yang jelas-jelas ada di kawasan yang sama dengan kantor barunya sekarang."

Shishio ikut setuju dengan pendapat Ichigo barusan. Kenyataannya hal itu pernah terlintas di kepalanya juga, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar ia pertanyakan pada Tsurumaru karena Shishio tahu jelas kalau mengucapkan nama Mikazuki Munechika jadi terlarang di hadapan Tsurumaru belakangan ini.

"Begini saja, minggu ini kita ajak Tsurumaru untuk ikut dalam acara di kantorku."

"Ah, Anichan benar. Kebetulan itu acara terbuka, jadi bukan masalah kalau kami mengajak teman. Kalian juga ikut, nanti kami akan undang Mikazuki juga."

"Oi-oi, kita bukan anak SMA lagi yang bisa seenaknya ikut campur hubungan asmara orang lain. Lagi pula, Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki sudah terlalu tua untuk mendapat bantuan macam itu dari kita."

Higekiri yang duduk di samping kiri Shishio merangkul, "Kita tidak melakukan apapun di sana. Hanya mempertemukan keduanya saja, lagipula sudah hampir dua tahun kita semua tidak kumpul."

"Hm, aku setuju dengan ide itu. Sudah lama juga tidak melihat Tsurumaru dan sikap bodohnya."

"Kalau yang lain setuju, aku juga setuju."

Shishio hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dan mengangguk dalam diam. Sejak masih SMA dia yang selalu menjadi andalah jika hal seperti ini terjadi di antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Bukan berarti sebagai pihak yang mendamaikan, lebih seperti pihak yang dipaksa untuk ada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran dan meminta kedua belah pihak berdamai dengan dalih dirinya tidak ingin sampai ikut terlibat di dalam pertengkaran itu.

Hebatnya, cara itu selalu berhasil sepuluh tahun terakhir ini.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Nah, Tsuru."

"Kenapa?"

"Higekiri dan Hizamaru mengajak kita ikut acara musim panas tahunan dari kantor mereka. Kalau kau tidak ada acara akhir minggu ini aku rasa tidak ada salahnya ikut."

"Ahh, aku ingin istirahat."

Shishio tahu kalau Tsurumaru tidak akan mau, mengingat setiap hari libur setelah mengungsi di apartemennya Tsurumaru sama sekali tidak mau keluar, alasannya selalu sama, ingin istirahat. Tapi empat sahabatnya yang lain sudah memasrahkan urusan yang satu ini pada Shishio, jadi kalau sampai Tsurumaru tidak ikut, setidaknya ia yakin untuk satu malam telinganya akan panas mendengar omelan mereka.

Itu hal paling menyebalkan yang tidak ingin dialami lagi—lebih sulit ditangani dari pada keluhan Tsurumaru di hari senin selanjutnya.

"Oh ayolah, anggap saja untuk merubah suasana hati. Katanya nanti ada BBQ juga, kan lumayan, Tsuru."

"Kalau kau ingin ikut, pergi sendiri saja. Aku yang akan jaga rumah."

Kalau boleh memilih, jujur saja Shishio sama sekali tidak ingin ikut acara itu, tidak ingin ikut campur juga dalam permasalah antara Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki. Tapi apalah daya Shishio di hadapan empat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Baiklah aku jujur. Higekiri dan Hizamaru ingin kau ikut. Mereka memerintahku untuk memastikan kalau kau mau ikut. Kalau sampai kau tidak ikut, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan."

"Itu hal yang sudah biasa terjadi di antara kita, kan?"

Sambil mengusap gusar rambut belakangnya Shishio mendekat ke arah Tsurumaru yang (pura-pura) sibuk dengan majalah di tangannya. "Nah, untukmu itu mungkin bukan masalah, tapi bagiku omelan mereka itu jauh lebih memusingkan ketimbang omelan atasan di kantorku. Jadi tolong, kali ini saja, ya?"

Majalah ditutup. Tsurumaru menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan dari manik emas yang selalu menjadi kesukaan banyak orang itu sedikit lebih tajam dari biasanya. Shishio juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak sadar apa alasan di balik sikap Tsurumaru ini.

"Aku tahu-aku tahu. Kau tidak suka ada yang ikut campur urusanmu, kan?" tidak ada jawaban. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, ada saatnya juga kau harus menghargai hal seperti ini. Niat mereka baik."

Mau seperti apapun alasannya, yang perlu Shishio lakukan saat ini hanya memastikan kalau Tsurumaru mau ikut menghadiri undangan Higekiri akhir pekan nanti. Sisanya itu bukan urusan Shishio lagi.

"Lagi pula, dua tahun terakhir ini kau selalu menghindari mereka secara langsung. Tidak pernah mau ikut acara minum, tidak ikut acara reuni, tidak mau keluar di hari libur juga. Menurutku itu sedikit keterlaluan."

Sebelum sempat Tsurumaru menyahut, Shishio kembali menyambung, "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalahmu, tidak ingin terlibat lebih dari ini sebenarnya. Tapi sebagai teman sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini agar kau sadar; kau benar-benar merepotkan! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Mikazuki sampai mengungsi ke sini—tidak ingin tahu juga, tapi melarikan diri dan menghindari orang seperti itu benar-benar sikap pengecut. Beruntung aku bukan orang yang akan mengusirmu karena hal macam itu, coba kalau bukan aku melainkan yang lain? Apa kau pikir duduk santai sambil membaca majalah seperti tadi bisa dengan mudah dilakukan?"

Kali ini dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kesempatan itu Shishio gunakan untuk menyeduh dua cangkir teh yang kemudian ia sugukan untuk dirinya sendiri dan sang kawan.

"Dengar ya, aku hanya ingin kau lebih terbuka. Tidak perlu padaku, pada yang lain juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan mendendam hanya karena bukan aku yang kau jadikan teman curhat, aku juga tidak akan mengusirmu dari sini hanya karena itu, aku hanya ingin kau hidup lebih mudah, Tsuru." Cangkir teh milik Tsurumaru ia geser mendekati sang pemilik untuk segera diminum. "Melihatmu terus seperti ini rasanya salah."

Tsurumaru mengambil cangkir tehnya, mengesap teh itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menaruh kembali cangkirnya. "Nah, katakan apa aku salah kalau aku mau berhenti main-main?"

"Hah?"

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin menemui Mikazuki, hanya rasanya untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti main-main, Kogitsunemaru sudah sangat berisik menceramahiku tentang hubunganku dan Mikazuki juga. Tapi dia—Mikazuki tidak mengerti hal itu."

"Jadi?"

"Aku menghindarinya karena dia masih ingin berhubungan denganku."

"Kau sudah bertanya padanya, kenapa dia tidak mau berhenti berhubungan denganmu?" Tatapan kaget menjadi jawaban yang cukup jelas, Shishio yakin Tsurumaru belum bertanya dan menjelaskan apapun pada Mikazuki. "Kan, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Mikazuki tidak keberatan menjalin hubungan serius denganmu."

Cangkir teh yang baru saja diesap sedikit oleh Tsurumaru kembali di taruh, cukup kasar walau tidak sampai menumpahkan isinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana Mikazuki itu, dan dia punya terlalu banyak teman tidur. Tidak mungkin dia ingin menjalin hubungan serius hanya dengan salah satunya—terlebih denganku."

Dalam hati Shihio tidak bisa berhenti menertawakan jawaban dan ekspresi Tsurumaru barusan. Lucu, ternyata sahabatnya yang satu ini saat jatuh cinta bisa jadi seperti ini, ajaib dan cukup mengejutkan. Tapi bodoh juga.

"Akan jadi mungkin jika Mikazuki ternyata mencintaimu."

"Ci-cinta, katamu?" Ah, Shishio tidak yakin seberapa lama ia bisa menahan tawannya. Tsurumaru Kuninaga terlalu manis dan lucu untuk diabaikan seperti ini. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Iya. Jenis manusia seperti Mikazuki Munechika tidak mungkin jatuh cinta. Pria itu tidak suka terikat oleh sesuatu, memiliki kekasih adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin dia lakukan—jadi jatuh cinta juga rasanya tidak mungkin."

"Itukan menurutmu."

Yang Tsurumaru katakan memang benar adanya. Tapi bagi Shishio, bahkan seorang Mikazuki Munechika sekalipun bisa jatuh cinta kalau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menakhlukan hatinya. Sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh, Mikazuki sama seperti dirinya dan Tsurumaru, sama seperti teman-teman yang lain juga, dia juga punya hati yang lemah jika di hadapkan dengan rasa nyaman bersama orang terkasih.

"Aku pikir kau memang harus ikut acara akhir minggu ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau perlu belajar lebih berani. Menghadapi orang yang kemungkinan besar akan menyakiti hatimu memang menyakitkan. Tapi tetap diam dan bersembunyi seperti ini juga bukan jawaban. Kau harus keluar dari zona nyaman ini dan beranikan dirimu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Nantinya, kalaupun jawaban yang kau dapat tidak sesuai harapan kau masih punya aku. Akan aku temani kau minum sampai puas, silahkan menangis kalau kau ingin menangis, aku tidak keberatan meminjamkan telingaku padamu, dengan catatan kau sudah melakukan hal yang memang seharusnya kau lakukan."

Tsurumaru tidak mengatakan apapun, dia justru mengambil cangkir tehnya, mengesap isi cangkir itu beberapa kali dan terlihat seolah sedang menerawang sesuatu.

Shishio sendiri memilih menggunakan kesempatan tenang ini untuk memberi kabar pada Higekiri kalau Tsurumaru sudah berhasil dia bujuk dan akan ikut serta di acara akhir minggu nanti, sekaligus bertanya apakah Mikazuki Munechika akan benar-benar hadir nanti.

"Aku sudah bilang Higekiri kalau kau akan ikut." Layar yang menunjukan pesan tadi Shishio jadikan bukti. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa menolak."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Hari H

Tepat setelah Tsurumaru keluar dari salah satu kabin yang disewa oleh Higekiri dan Hizamaru, Mikazuki langsung mendekat padanya. Shishio menjadi saksi bersama dengan ketiga temannya yang lain, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang ingin ikut campur dan menengahi saat keduanya terlihat mulai cekcok.

Menjadi pengamat dari kejauhan rasanya sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Shishio justru merasa peran sebagai pengamat sebenarnya sudah dia sandang sejak pertama kali Tsurumaru mengungsikan diri ke apartemennya. Dia baru berkomentar panjang kemarin saat mendapat peran baru sebagai tukang bujuk, tapi selebihnya Shishio tidak ingin terlibat lebih sering dengan kisah percintaan kawannya.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kita lerai? Tsuru ingin menangis, loh." Akashi Kuniyuki yang bertanya, di sebelahnya ada Ichigo Hitofuri juga yang mengangguk, terlihat cemas dan tidak sabaran ingin ikut campur.

"Biarkan, itu bukan urusan kita. Kalau kita ikut campur lebih dari ini mereka tidak akan bisa dewasa." Dan syukurnya Higekiri bisa memberi jawaban yang mewakilkan jawaban Shishio juga. "Dalam hal lain mereka terlihat lebih baik ketimbang kita, tapi bisa melihat mereka yang kikuk seperti sekarang ini juga hiburan, kan?"

"Anichan benar. Kapan lagi kita bisa lihat drama langsung seperti sekarang, kan?"

Hanya dengan melihat dari jauh sekarang Shihio bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang diperdebatkan oleh Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki sekarang. Tidak ada suara yang sampai pada tempat mereka, jarahnya lumayan jauh, gerakan detail kecil juga tidak akan tertangkap kalau tidak benar-benar memperhatikan, tapi Shishio tahu apa yang terjadi di sana—dia cukup yakin apa yang kiranya sedang Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki bicarakan saat ini.

"Lihat, Tsuru masih menolak di sentuh oleh Mika." Ichigo masih bertahan memperhatikan keduanya, dia satu-satunya yang memihak Tsurumaru. Sebagai mantan kekasih semasa sekolah dulu, Ichigo masih menaruh sedikit harapan bisa kembali dengan Tsurumaru memang, dan bukan hal yang aneh jika Ichigo berat sebelah.

Sebaliknya, Shishio yang mengaku sebagai pengamat justru merasa berpihak pada Mikazuki.

"Tsurumaru mungkin tidak tahu kalau Mikazuki sangat mencintainya."

"Kau tahu dari mana Akashi?"

"Dari Mikazuki langsung. Saat aku ajak ikut acara ini dia mengakuinya padaku."

Mungkin hanya si kembar Higekiri dan Hizamaru yang benar-benar menempatkan diri pada posisi netral. Kebetulan mereka berdua tidak terlalu perduli dengan hubungan percintaan yang ada di antara lingkar pertemanan ini, mereka hanya tidak suka kalau masalah percintaan membuat lingkar pertemanan mereka jadi rusak.

"Lalu Shishio, Tsurumaru bagaimana? Saat kau mengajaknya ikut acara ini, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu? Aku dan Anichan sama sekali belum dapat kesempatan untuk bicara dengan dia langsung."

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." Semua mata langsung kembali menoleh pada Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki. Tangan Tsurumaru keduanya sudah ada dalam penjagaan Mikazuki, masih terlihat ada sedikit perlawanan, tapi Shishio tahu kalau kawan yang sedang mengungsikan diri di apartemennya itu tidak benar-benar ingin dilepaskan. "Kalau kita kasih mereka ruang seperti ini sejak awal mungkin Tsuru tidak akan mengungsi di tempatku."

"Hahaha, jangan bilang kau menyesal sudah dijadikan tempat mengungsi." —Higekiri

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak terlalu perduli, toh dia juga tidak membuatku susah dan aku hanya meminjamkan satu kamar di apartemenku saja."

"Lalu?" —Hizamaru.

"Maksudku kalau mereka bisa lebih jujur dari awal mereka tidak perlu tersiksa dan salah paham seperti kemarin."

"**Oh~" **

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**29/01/2020 22:44**

Halo semua~

Aku bawa Shishio kali ini, bareng empat yang lain juga. Aku lagi suka Shishio belakangan ini, entah kenapa keliatan imut dan friendly banget. Dan karena kesannya dia deket sama Tsuru, jadi pengen aku bikin dia sahabat baiknya Tsuru.

Dan jadilah FF ini, rada gaje banget sebenernya ya~

Lain kali aku mau bikin Higekiri juga ah, wkwkwk

Tapi seperti biasa,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

** . **

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
